A Pause, For Emphasis
by Jargonelle
Summary: One shot: Eliwood and Lyn seek solace in each other. Florina makes a friend. Sain is injured. Kent is worried. Not necessarily in that order. Eliwood x Lyn, Kent x Sain slash.


A Pause, For Emphasis  
  
by Jargonelle  
  
Summary: Eliwood and Lyn seek solace in each other. Florina makes a friend. Sain is injured. Kent is worried. Not necessarily in that order. Slight Eliwood x Lyn, Kent x Sain (slash).  
  
Possibly the fluffiest piece I've ever written.  
  
Timeframe: After Lyn's party rejoins during Eliwood or Hector's tale, but before Fiora arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem and I am making no money from this.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"He would rest if you ordered it," Eliwood suggested, sitting down beside Lyn and laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kent considers his duty to you more sacred than anything else in this life. He would rest, if you made it a command."  
  
Lady Lyndis drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself, an expression of her grief and her pain from feeling so helpless. "I cannot ask that of him Eliwood. I should not have the right... I do not have the right."  
  
"It is not good for him to punish himself as he does. Kent would not hold back from chastising the others for such misplaced guilt, is it not fair that we should do the same for him?"  
  
Lyn stared into the dying fire. "I... I cannot find the words. Kent and Sain... they complete each other. You would not separate a husband and wife under such circumstances."  
  
"Yes... but... surely this is different."  
  
"Sain and Kent... their hearts belong only to each other, whether they will marry or no."  
  
"Oh," Eliwood said simply, understanding, but subtly disquieted.  
  
"No matter how exhausted Kent is, he will be strong, he will endure. He would go to the end of the world for Sain, as Sain would for him. Without hesitation." Lyn's voice was tinged with a soft sheen of pride; she was happy that the two cavaliers had each other for support. Yet Eliwood's lack of response was disheartening, Lyn did not want prejudice and fear to tear the company apart, not over something as wonderful as love. "Your silence is confusing," she admitted aloud, "it does not become you."  
  
Eliwood smiled, tired. "I will bear that in mind the next time we disagree." He sighed. "Kent has pledged his service to you. He sings your praises to all who will listen, and even those who will not. He trusts your judgement, he needs you to do what is right, especially during times such as these."  
  
"Your words are as diplomatic as ever. You are not like me, nor Hector, who will rush in always where both the wise and foolish fear to tread." Lyn turned to face Eliwood directly. "I am very glad that you are here."  
  
Eliwood nodded, leaning in towards her. "I feel the same way about you."  
  
Lyn suddenly blinked heavily and cleared her throat. "I... er... I wish to go and speak with Priscilla and then see to Sain. Even if he cannot hear me, I still talk to him. I want to be there for him."  
  
"Of course." Eliwood squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"And I shall go and listen to Lucius. He prays... and it's the most soothing, more beautiful thing I have ever heard. I don't know how he does it. Even with the shadows hanging over him, he can conjure light from just a whisper."  
  
"And Kent? Will you go to him this night?"  
  
Lyn shook her head, "I cannot. I must give him a chance to tend to his own heart. It is cowardly, is it not?"  
  
"No. You could never be cowardly. I'm sure Kent will appreciate the time."  
  
Lyn withdrew from Eliwood slightly, relaxing his grip on her arm.  
  
"I will be waiting her for you... afterwards. You do not deserve to be alone," Eliwood burst out, just before she could stand up.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Eliwood. You are very dear to me," she said.  
  
"As are you to me Lady Lyndis," he replied in kind. He kissed her cheek gently and wiped a tear from her face. "Do not be ashamed to cry, for any of us."  
  
A pause, for emphasis. "Do not be ashamed to be happy for anyone either," Lyn said, and then she left.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Give it back... Huey please... I'll be with you in a minute, I swear... I know you think you're amusing but you're not, so just settle down and wait... And don't try that... And don't whine so loudly. You know I love you, but that doesn't mean that you're going to be fed before everyone else in the army... All right, here, take this carrot and calm down. I promise I won't be long."  
  
Florina smiled as Huey exaggeratedly accepted the prize and nuzzled against her side affectionately before swooping up into the air.  
  
"And don't go too far. It's dark and I haven't a torch. I'm certain you didn't remember to bring one!"  
  
She knew that it sounded silly, but Huey really did understand her. Just as she understood that her paying attention to the horses in the camp was making Huey jealous. Yet she couldn't ignore the distress emanating from both Kent and Sain's steeds and she was trying her best to comfort them.  
  
"Here," she said softly, drawing a handful of oats from the bag in her satchel and offering them to Sain's horse. "I'm sorry I don't know your name, and I'm sorry I'm too afraid to ask, but all horses, even upset ones, like oats, don't they? Huey pretends not to, pretends that she's above them, but deep down they're her favourite." She tentatively raised her other hand to gently pat the horse's nose. "There, there. It's going to be all right."  
  
As if in response to her words, Kent's horse stepped closer to Sain's and made a soft whinny which Florina took to symbolise agreement. She wondered how long they had travelled together.  
  
"I won't forget you, of course. How can I with you standing so close? Lowen will be around shortly with a proper feed, but you can keep our secret right?"  
  
"Florina?"  
  
The single word, spoken quietly, but assuredly, clipped and deep, scared her and she panicked. The remains of the oats ended up scattered over the ground. She whirled around, blushing furiously when she saw Kent standing behind her.  
  
"Ah... er... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything wrong... I thought I was helping and I'm so sorry and I shouldn't have... I won't do it again... I promise... it was just that..." Florina trailed off, unable to think of anything further to say. She bowed her head apologetically and waited.  
  
"It is I who should apologise," Kent said, pacing until he stood a respectable distance away from her. "I did not mean to startle you, merely to thank you. I believe I have been... neglecting our horses as of late and I appreciate what you have done and I'm sure Sain would... I know Sain feels the same way. Thank you."  
  
"It is no trouble... I... er... I do not mind helping."  
  
"I am glad to hear it, but I will not burden you further. It was remiss of me to forsake my duties so lightly and it will not happen again."  
  
"K...Kent?" Florina said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Florina closed her eyes. It was not her place to counsel him, to talk to him of misplaced guilt and hiding behind a brave front. She should not have opened her mouth. "Oh... it's... er... never mind..." she said, fumbling for an excuse.  
  
"Florina?" Kent said curiously, taking a step towards her.  
  
Instinctively, she stepped away, her back now pressed against the flank of Sain's horse.  
  
"Do not be afraid of me. Please. You may say whatever you wish."  
  
"It's just er..." she laughed slightly, self-conscious, "you remind me of my sister."  
  
"You have a sister?" Kent asked, relaxing his stance.  
  
"Er... two actually."  
  
"And which do I remind you of?"  
  
"Ah... the older one, Fiora. I'm the youngest and Farina's in the middle... but you don't want to hear this..."  
  
A pause, for emphasis. "Yes... Yes. I do."  
  
Florina looked up into his eyes and decided he was telling the truth. Kent needed to talk, but not about Sain's injuries and not about the last battle and definitely not about how it wasn't his fault that the enemy archer had dodged his javelin. Florina wished, just for a moment, that fate had chosen someone else to have this conversation with Kent, but she was willing to try and to her best to help, even if all she had were tales of mountains and training grounds and being the youngest in a line of successful, strong knights.  
  
"Well Fiora always looked out for me when I was younger. Farina would tease me, but Fiora would get up early in the mornings to help me practise my training. She is in command of her own division now and all her recruits love how she helps them individually. She hopes that I will join her one day..."  
  
Kent gestured for her to continue, and she did so, not noticing that her stammer and her fear disappeared when she talked about her home.  
  
When she had finished, she reached out and lightly touched his forearm in an effort to convey her sorrow and her fear and her hope that things would work out.  
  
Kent nodded and smiled at her, knowing how difficult it was for her to initiate physical contact. Her touch meant more than all the empty platitudes she could have recited.  
  
"Thank you," he repeated.  
  
She smiled nervously in return.  
  
A thud of hooves and a triumphant neigh rang throughout the evening air as Huey landed a short distance behind her.  
  
Florina swivelled to face her pegasus, immediately checking for signs of injury or discomfort.  
  
By the time she had turned around again, Kent had left, without saying a word.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Earlier, although how much earlier he couldn't rightly say, Sain had been galloping into battle, perhaps slightly more recklessly than usual. The tactician had stationed Rebecca, Kent and himself to the north of the main group, but Sain had desperately needed to be alone with Kent and so he had shamelessly flirted with Rebecca until she pleaded to be rescued when Priscilla passed her.  
  
Sain had moved to be next to Kent, smiling. He had thought Kent would be impressed by how he had managed to manipulate the others into giving them some time alone together.  
  
Kent's stern expression had told him otherwise. "This is a battlefield, not a training ground. Lives should not be put in danger because you are incapable of controlling your libido."  
  
"Lives should not be put in danger? When was the last time anyone was injured around here?"  
  
"You shouldn't take risks like that. What if we need Rebecca's back-up?"  
  
"Please! We've been in this game longer than she's been alive! And anyway... I only talked to her so that I could spend time with you alone. I've missed you." Sain had purposely widened his eyes and tilted his head in Kent's direction.  
  
Kent had reached over to ruffle Sain's hair affectionately, his face melting into the ghost of a smile. "I've missed you too." His hand slipped to Sain's shoulder, "But you know Rebecca's older than she looks. Otherwise what are you doing talking to her like that?"  
  
"Don't you mean, "What are you doing talking to her like that?" full stop?"  
  
Kent then coaxed his horse into trotting a little faster, "I've long learned that your mouth is the best weapon at your disposal. You can do what you like with it... as long as I'm there to watch."  
  
Sain had hurried to catch up, smirking, "I think you're just glad that no one else is around to hear such poor attempts at sexual innuendo. Never mind, Kent, it definitely isn't your mouth that I love you for."  
  
"No wonder all women despise you."  
  
"Hey!! Your mother thinks I'm perfectly charming and lovable. She thinks that you should be more like me, you know?"  
  
"I had heard. But that was before I was promoted to Commander."  
  
"Which was only because I refused the position, of course. I don't mind taking orders from you..."  
  
"Really? Then I shall look forward to you fetching my breakfast tomorrow morning."  
  
"That's not quite what I had in mind."  
  
A pause, for emphasis. "I know."  
  
"Hey, we should stop before we reach the forest," Sain had said, readying his javelin.  
  
"All right."  
  
"What are you doing now? What have you got your sword out for?"  
  
"We should wait for those archers to move towards us. Even if they continue to advance, we will still be out of their range. That way we can play it safe."  
  
"'Fraid not, we're moving now!" Sain had spurred his mount into action, "Come on; back me up! We've been ordered to attack!"  
  
He had raced forward, feeling Kent's steadying presence right behind him and revelling in the joy they shared. Sain would fight anyone, not caring about the danger, if Kent was threatened. He knew it. Kent knew it. They were lovers certainly; sometimes he even wondered if they were 'in' love as well.  
  
"Hya!" he had cried and thrown his javelin with all his might. The enemy archer fell.  
  
Kent had drawn up beside him and was quickly sheathing his sword. "If they would just hang on a minute..." he murmured, reaching for his javelin.  
  
"Here we go!" Sain had called as a warning and flung his next shaft at another archer.  
  
Kent had wrenched his javelin free of its support and hastily attacked. The archer dodged.  
  
"Damn," Kent had said, "I'm sorry. That should have hit. I should have been better prepared."  
  
"Don't worry. He's never going to manage to hit me!" Sain had crowed, flashing Kent a confident smile before turning to face the hordes.  
  
That was the last thing he remembered, aside from the fearsome pain in his chest where the arrow had pierced his armour and his skin. His heart was safe though. Kent had still been standing.  
  
Crawling out of the temptation of his memories, Sain opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of the medical tent. "Hello?" he croaked, hoping someone who actually had the energy to move would be around to find him a drink to quench his thirst. Water would be fine.  
  
"Sain! Ohmigosh I'm sooo glad you're awake! I've gotta send someone to find Priscilla!"  
  
He'd kill for some ale.  
  
"God I'm tired," he said aloud, "I'm tired and sore and sweaty and in bed... and... I didn't even get any action."  
  
"Yes you did," Kent corrected him. "You fought an honourable battle out there,"  
  
"That's not quite the type of action I had in mind."  
  
A pause, for emphasis. "I know."  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"I heard Serra's shrieks."  
  
"That explains it."  
  
"Sain, I'm sorry. I second-guessed our tactician's orders and therefore I was ill prepared when facing our opponents. It was my mistake that led to your injury. I cannot begin to apologise enough."  
  
Sain grabbed onto Kent's hand, "Don't talk like that. You don't have to be so formal with me. I forgive you. I absolve you of all guilt. I'll call a bishop to release you of all responsibility. In this life and the next!"  
  
"It was my fault."  
  
"It wasn't."  
  
A moment's silence.  
  
"Kent, can you do something for me?"  
  
Kent had never heard Sain sound so earnest. "Certainly, what is it?"  
  
"My hand... When Lady Priscilla comes back in, don't let go. Show them we're not ashamed. Show them they're wrong."  
  
"Why would-?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I can do better than holding your hand," Kent said and leant over Sain to kiss him, passionately.  
  
"Whew!" Sain gasped after they had pulled apart, reluctantly, to breathe. "Your mouth isn't so bad after all."  
  
"You're so predictable sometimes Sain."  
  
"And that's just another reason why you love me, right?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Quick! Kiss me again! They're coming!"  
  
Kent sighed and then pressed his lips to Sain's, one hand gently running through his love's matted hair.  
  
"I only said that to get you to kiss me. There's no one else here yet," Sain said afterwards, absurdly pleased with his own quick thinking.  
  
A pause, for emphasis. "I know."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
THE END  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: This is the first time I've written for a fandom 'blind', as it were, without having ever read any fanfiction from it in advance. It was more challenging than I thought, not knowing how other people perceived the characters and the relationships between them. So please, any comments will be greatly appreciated.  
  
Now watch as I go read and review Fire Emblem fanfiction indiscriminately!  
  
05/06/04: Edited – Thank you to Rockie1. Fiora is the oldest pegasus knight, not Farina. 


End file.
